Working Title
by Alarik
Summary: Naruto uzumaki is a strange child. he is hated by his village, like most Jinchikuri. But what if he was given a chance while still a child, what if he had someone there to act like a mother. What if he dropped the idiot act when he graduated? But what is it with Naruto and Redheads? Why is it he hides his eyes? And What is under his hood?


So here we are with another brainchild of late nights and an overactive imagination.

I though, what would happen if naruto was given a chance by someone. someone who would teach him what he needed to know to survive. either way, i ended up with this.

When i started writing i started seeing what i could pull in from the countless other stories i have written and forgotten about. what ideas could be used etc. as such you may see things in here that are...different, or strange.

Synopsys

Naruto uzumaki is a strange child. he is hated by his village, like most Jinchikuri. But what if he was given a chance while still a child, what if he had someone there to act like a mother. What if he dropped the idiot act when he graduated?

But what is it with Naruto and Redheads? Why is it he hides his eyes? And What is under his hood?

Note:

I do not own Naruto. if i did he would have asked for Nagato's rinnegan, and taken Konan with him back to Konoha. he would be dating Hinata, and he wouldn't have tried so hard to 'save' sasuke, and actually done his duty as a shinobi and tried to kill him instead.

* * *

Another Path

Chapter 01

The Village of Konoha was for the most part, Peaceful. It had its up sides and its downsides, like any Shinobi Village. Civilians lived on the lowermost levels, whereas Shinobi all lived in apartments with no walkways to get to them. They would have baloneys and roof top entrances but no stairs. After all, when you can walk up walls, hang from ceilings and become anyone, then you soon find that you don't need Stairs.

Of course this didn't stop people from, trying to get into them. But not many were successful, and even less managed to get out afterwards.

There, however, was always one who could. He could get in, lay his trap and get out without being seen, in broad daylight, even when the Shinobi was home.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and was known as the 'prankster king' of Konoha. A title that was quite apt as he could sneak into the most heavily guarded facilities, namely the ANBU HQ, change their uniforms with seals to hide the change and get out before anyone ever noticed. Only when it was too late was it known that he had been there.

One such prank was when he changed the uniforms of the ANBU, who would help the mobs when chasing him, to change to pink after an hour of them putting them on. If that wasn't enough, their masks changed to match. Changing from their assigned Animals to perverted leer faces. It didn't help that the uniforms were also covered in glitter and couldn't be removed until their shifts ended.

That had brought a good few laughs to the other ANBU and Konoha Shinobi.

Of course the afflicted party didn't enjoy it as much.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he took a few pictures of the recipients of his latest prank. He had made it so their clothes would disintegrate in the worst areas. Slipping the Polaroid pictures into a black book with the label blackmail. Something that he had been writing for the last couple of years. Inside it contained blackmail on everyone who was in Konoha. Visitor or not. He even had it on those in the fire capital. If you wanted to know what was going on in Konoha, it was known to just ask Naruto. He was surprisingly good friends with the Gossip circles in Konoha. If they wished to know something he would be able to get it. For a price. Usually something of equal value. But in some cases he gave it for free if it was about someone that had wronged him.

Shaking his head in amusement he dropped from his perch on a roof into a nearby ally before shooting off to the Academy. He didn't want to be late. Though it wouldn't change anything. He was the dead last of the academy. He didn't try to succeed at anything there. Just showing barely average competence in what he did. But the Shinobi who had been on the receiving end of his pranks knew he was more than he let on. Hopping over a fence he sprinted towards a large dumpster and used it as a springboard to a ledge above. Using the few handholds he climbed to the roof above before doing a running leap to a nearby roof. It was one of the reasons he was never caught. He knew the roofs, the alleys, every nook and every cranny of Konoha. He knew them all. He knew how to get lost. Dropping into a roll as he landed he continued into another sprint, using a chimney pipe as a boost to hop up to an upper level which he ran along and jumped across the street. Tucking into a combat roll as he landed on a roof. The building he was on now was next door to the academy grounds. Leaping from the roof he swung on a tree branch and performed a reverse somersault and landed in a crouch.

Standing he stretched. He enjoyed the thrill of the run. He didn't use chakra when he ran. It seemed to take the edge off it. Though when he wanted to do a normally impossible leap, he would use Chakra to enhance his muscles. The control for that though was immense. Control that he had to train in every day. As such he already knew the three basic controls. Leaf sticking, tree walking and water walking. He had learned to do so from every tenkatsu in his body. But he still didn't have enough control to perform the Clone technique. It didn't stop him from watching the previous year's teams. He learnt a lot just by watching. His greatest challenge was watching team nine. With a byakugan user and the infernal sunset genjutsu wielding, leotard wearing retards on the team, it made it difficult to spy on them.

He did however; learn a certain technique after watching a silver haired ANBU doing so after dealing with the mob chasing him. The Shadow clone technique. He found it easy to perform and he could spam it like it was going out of style. He used it to maintain his grip on Konoha's information. His clones could listen in to everything in the village and report it back to him by simply dispelling. A trait he used in his training too. And he had to admit that ever since he figured out its secret of information transfer, he had used it in his own training. Speeding up his progress on his control exercises and Kata practice.

He could utilise the Strong fist quite well from simply watching Gai train his student lee, who couldn't use chakra without opening the gates, in pure taijutsu mastery. He had also somewhat learnt the Jyúken of the Hyuuga by watching Neji and successfully figured out how to merge the Gentle fist and the Strong fist. Though he kept it hidden. He also never used doors anymore. A quirk he had developed due to his pranks and information gathering. Sneaking in through the window of his classroom he took a seat near the back. Deciding against his usual seat.

And today he had gone for a different style of clothing. His orange jumpsuit was replaced by a black sleeveless vest, armoured bracers. Tight re-enforced leather pants with stretchy material around the crotch area for ease of movement. Black armoured boots, and a black face mask. His face was hidden by the white eagle cowl of his white hooded trench coat which was tied round his waist by three red belts. Its baggy nature hiding his form and his equipment pouches. The cloak itself swept down to his ankles. All in all he looked like a Shinobi now. Resting his head on his arms he closed his eyes and waited for class to start.

He didn't have to wait for long as he was woken from his powernap by the screeching of the two resident banshee's. Raising his head he glared at the two. Though with the position he was in it didn't look like he had moved much at all.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out as he took roll call. He looked around for the usual orange jumpsuit to see if Naruto was asleep as usual.

"Here" a white cloaked individual replied, raising his hand as he pulled back his hood slightly to reveal the blonde hair of Naruto. The dark blue haired, lavender eyed girl next to him blushing up a storm as she realised that she was sitting next to her crush. Not only that but he looked hotter with his new look. A fact that a lot of the girls in the class took note of now that he was out of his jumpsuit and into his new ensemble. They were also shocked that he hadn't even batted an eyelid at Sakura, whom he usually asked out as soon as he saw her.

"Uh, right" Iruka replied, shocked by Naruto's look. As he carried of his roll call, he kept on glancing up at the new Naruto. Trying to get an understanding of him, since while he was known as the most unpredictable, he was also the class idiot. But the look in his eyes today was of seriousness and hidden mischief. As if everyone was seeing the true him for the first time.

The day didn't get any easier for the class as they soon found out just how much Naruto was hiding from them. Not only did he ace the written test, he also dispelled and reversed the genjutsu on Iruka. Shaking his head Iruka lead them outside to perform he next three sections of the test.

The thrown weapons test was just that. Each student was tasked with throwing any weapon they can at the target and trying to score as high a point as possible. The further away the target, the higher the score.

Once again Naruto showed his worth. Scoring bulls eyes on each target with Kunai, Shuriken and Senbons. Finishing up by unsealing a pair of giant Chakram which he used to sever the furthermost target into three with pinpoint accuracy. Though Iruka and Mizuki shuddered then they split it up the middle first before the second one took off the head. They watched as the two Chakram then returned to Naruto as if they were on chakra strings. The whole thing netting him maximum points, despite Mizuki hating his guts.

Then came the combat test.

Naruto sighed when his name was called up to face Sasuke. He really didn't want to show off too much. Even though he had shown enough so far. Settling into a stance a pair of lavender eyes widened when she recognised it being similar to the Jyúken main stance. Her heart beating faster as she pieced together what she was seeing. She watched as Naruto dodged the first strike easily. Making his movements look more like a dance than actual combat. Then she noticed the odd discrepancies. Though his style was based off of the Jyúken it wasn't exact. Instead of being firm and grounded like the Jyúken, he was more flexible and used his legs to attack and defend alongside his arms.

"Come on Sasuke, you can do better than this" Naruto goaded his opponent as he dodged everything. He ducked and twisted out of the raven haired boys reach before kicking him away. Sasuke looked up from his position on the ground in anger. Naruto was showing him up in the most humiliating way possible. He couldn't so much as touch him, whereas usually he was able to wipe the floor with him. He watched as Naruto set into a strange stance and speak a strange word he had never heard before.

"Seikuken" in fact his eyes seemed to glow as he looked forward. to the onlookers it was like a sphere had formed around him, one that left no area unprotected.

Those who were watching however were either shocked, confused or a mixture of both. The students were the latter. Whereas Iruka and Mizuki were confused. But those in the Hokage's office, watching through his crystal ball were shocked.

Mighto Gai had flames in his eyes and a massive grin on his face. He wished for Naruto and Lee to fight. Naruto was showing aptitude in Taijutsu he hadn't seen since Lee had begun. Not to mention he knew the Goken and had adapted it to the Juuken which he had learnt somehow. Now was this stance that he had only heard of once before.

"Naruto's Flames are burning brightly. To be able to use Seikuken of all things. I was wondering if he was Dou or Sei, but he shows mastery of both" he grinned. Surprising the others in that he knew what Naruto was doing.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"Seikuken, it is where a martial artist has mastered his sphere of influence. He doesn't need to watch his opponent's movement, but can react accordingly to anything. There is another level, but against Sasuke it won't be necessary"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is a Dou fighter, but is poorly trained in Taijutsu. His anger is getting the better of him and his moves are being telegraphed. Against a Sei user like Naruto, who has mastered Seikuken it seems, he stands no chance. Sei is when a Fighter holds in their anger instead of it erupting like a volcano" his comment was proven correct as Naruto either blocked or countered everything that was thrown at him by the Uchiha survivor. To those on the outside Naruto's hands were a blur and seemed to know where Sasuke would strike before he struck. They watched as Naruto struck Sasuke twice, sending him to the ground dazed and seeing stars. Iruka seeing that Sasuke had lost stopped the match.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" he announced to a chorus of boos from the Uchiha's fan girls. Though the guys cheered the blonde. Iruka approached Naruto with a scowl. "Naruto, who taught you how to fight?"

"I taught myself. Either from watching others, trial and error, or scrolls that I borrowed from the library. Though I figured out how to mix them myself" he shrugged. Not saying everything, but giving enough information to satisfy Iruka. Returning to the group he sat down by Hinata as the girls were asked to go through their combat tests.

"H-How?" she asked tentatively. Wondering just how he knew the Juuken. "h-How d-do y-you k-know t-the J-J-Juuken?" she asked with her usual stutter.

"I learnt from watching your cousin practice with his team, just how I learnt the Goken. Then I used my personal training regime to mix them together. Sorry if I offended you by doing so"

"N-no. Its f-fine. J-just s-surprised. T-though f-father w-won't like i-it" she informed him. Though she was still twiddling her fingers and had a blush the size of the fire country on her face. Naruto chuckled and grinned like the prankster he was known as, though his grin was hidden by the face mask.

"True I guess" he chuckled. Showing that he didn't really care. "But I know enough that he or the Hyuuga council won't dare threaten me" he pulled out his black book and flicked through it till it rested on the Hyuuga family. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw some of what was written. Her face going redder than it was. She didn't know when he had moved closer to her, but she almost fainted when he whispered in her ear. "You win this and I'll take you on a date" he smiled playfully at her red face. He had known of her crush for a while now and grinned when her face took on a hard determination.

He watched as she didn't fight her opponent, but destroyed them completely. A fire in her eyes that made her look quite attractive for a fourteen year old Kunoichi hopeful. Even the observers were shocked.

Kurenai was smiling at the effect that Naruto had on her. Making her decision she wrote her choice of students. Knowing that the boy whom was with her surrogate daughter was defiantly best for Hinata's development. And the rumours of his abilities, and those he had already shown, proved he was a capable Shinobi already.

Back at the academy Hinata was blushing up a storm like no other as Naruto gave her a hug for doing so well. That and the fact that he had promised her a date. "I'll pick you up Friday night. Hinata-chan. Seven o'clock" that was all it took to have her faint with a flushed face and a happy smile. Shaking his head Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the classroom as the others finished up.

Chuckling to himself Naruto set her at her desk and took up the seat next to her. He could see Iruka chuckling as well.

"Nice to see your dropping the mask Naruto" the scarred chunin grinned.

"Meh. I planned on it anyway. I just took the first rule of being a Shinobi to heart" Iruka nodded as the rest of the class filtered in. "So whats next?" Naruto asked.

"Next you have to demonstrate the basic three jutsu in order to get your headband" he informed them. Calling each one of them down to perform the required jutsu. Naruto had to wake Hinata when it came to her turn. Much to her embarrassment and Iruka's amusement. As though, Hinata passed with ease. Performing the necessary jutsu to pass. When it came to Naruto however things got tense. Sighing he performed the first two jutsu, the replacement and the transformation technique, with ease. He then performed a single hand sign that both Chunin knew weren't for the clone technique. With a puff of smoke five copies of Naruto popped into existence. Each one doing something different. One had his arms crossed and bore a scowl like an Uchiha's. Another was wrestling with a third. One looked incredibly nervous. And finally the fifth had a murderous look in his eyes while he grinned like a madman.

"Sorry. They always have their own personalities whenever I make less than fifty of them" Naruto sighed holding his head in his palm.

"What sort of clone technique was that?" Mizuki asked. Wondering how Naruto knew it.

"Shadow clone. A high A-rank clone jutsu that requires a lot of chakra and little control. It was the only way I could make clones of any sort" Naruto sighed before dispelling them.

"Well then, you pass" Iruka smiled while tossing the headband to Naruto. Naruto smiled warmly, ignoring the hate filled glare Mizuki was sending him.

"Can I leave Iruka? I have some things to deal with" the chunin nodded with a smile and Naruto disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto crouched like an eagle watching it's pray as he peered down at the street below. He always found it weird how, for a people who built such high buildings with no stairs, they never looked up to make sure no one was watching them.

Below him was a gathering of sorts. In a dark alley, in one of the bleaker districts of Konoha which was rife with life of the darker type. Whores, drunkards, gamblers, drug lords. If that was your thing, then Konoha's red light district was the place to be. After all here, money was power, and though they obeyed the hokage if he ordered something, they didn't much care for anything else.

This was also the place Naruto had grown up. Between the whores and bounty hunters of the district, life had been difficult for the blonde. Until he got the hang of pranking and blackmail. He had his landlord to blame for that. She was a whore herself, or at least former whore. She had pissed off the wrong person and Naruto had found her being wailed on in the very same alley he was peering over now. After driving them off with a flare of killing intent and glowing red slit eyes from his tenant, he had taken her home and treated her injuries the best he could.

Hizumi had become something of a mother to him. She had admitted that she owed him that much. And she had taught him the finer points of life. How to tell when someone was hiding something. How to extract information from them without them realising it till it was too late. She was not a Kunoichi anymore but she still had skills from her time as one. From pickpocketing to toxicology, she taught him what she could, like any good mother would. Though she still had to whore herself out still to pay her debts. He had promised that once he made Genin he would give her some of his pay to help. That had been one of the few times she had cried.

The people below him were all members of some of the red light districts criminal element. One that thanks to Naruto's information gathering abilities had been slowly whittled away to what it was at now.

"Damnit. What the hell has been happening? Our shipments keep getting hit even when we take the utmost care" one of the men growled as another male joined the group of five. Naruto knew this man, Councillor Koonda. A member of the civilian council and one of those who wanted him dead.

"I assure you, I have no idea. My contacts in the Shinobi core have gone silent. If I don't see any shipments soon, then this business of ours will fall. Lord Danzo will not be impressed" Koonda spoke. Anger lacing his high pitched voice. He was a stout man, and rather rotund. But what he lacked in physical abilities he made up for with his sizable profit margin from all the businesses he owned. "What of Gatou, has he sent word yet?"

"Only that several of his latest shipments have gone missing, and that his profits have been hit too. Whoever it is, they're hitting us like a wraith. He also said that he's moving his operations to Wave, since they have no authority except themselves" Naruto smirked behind his mask. He had been recording the entire thing. He continued as they discussed more about their plans before they dispersed.

"Wraith hmm?" he muttered to himself before silently disappearing in a smokeless shunshin. Reappearing on a roof on the other side of Konoha. This was usual practice since he had begun utilising shadow clones to help him train. A skill he had learnt from Hizumi. Blinking he watched as Mizuki left the Hokage tower carrying a scroll. Frowning he pulsed his chakra a few times to get the attention of the nearby ANBU before pointing at the retreating form of Mizuki.

"He came from the Hokage office, the old man isn't there at the moment, and he seems flighty" he spoke to the ANBU who dropped down next to him. Her long purple hair framing the Cat mask that she wore to hide her face. Nodding silently the ANBU disappeared alongside the three others who were with her. It was an agreement between Naruto and the ANBU due to the information he would provide them. He would be able to call upon a Squad to help him if he needed. And since he had seen Mizuki making off with what looked like the scroll of seals, he knew he would abuse the power given to him just this once. Satisfied he turned and left the area.

He dropped to the floor and hugged the wall as he neared his destination. Seeing no one about he casually walked up to the door and stealthily entered as silently as he could.

Sighing as he walked down the low lit corridor he neared an open area leading to a set of stairs. this was where he lived, or at least the way to get to it. he had move in not long after he and Hizumi had gotten used to each other, since he kept an eye on her from time to time.

"Have a good night?" came a husky voice from behind the corner to the atrium.

"Well, I'm officially a Genin. And I got some good information, and Mizuki is off for a date with Ibiki" he shrugged before approaching the owner of the voice. She was wearing a revealing blood red dress that hugged her figure. There were some slight crow's feet appearing around her eyes but it didn't take away from her beauty. Her purple eyes held only care and love for the hooded blond. Her silky crimson hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"I guess congratulations are in order then hmm?" she smiled fondly at the fourteen year old who had over the years become something of a son to her. Though she would never admit it. "So what'll it be hmm? I did promise something good if you graduated" she grinned. Naruto chuckled. Used to her teasing. She was a former whore, pure and simple. She had done it for so long that her true self had begun to merge with the mask she wore.

"Oh I don't know. A nice night in with candles and romantic music" he joked. Causing them both to break out into soft laughter.

"Welcome home" Hizumi smiled as she embraced the boy.

"Yeah. Good to be back. Now. About dinner" he asked, his stomach growling causing Hizumi to giggle before leading him upstairs to their shared apartment. A place that had been the site of much embarrassment over the last few years. She had had to give him the talk, which due to her occupation had been embarrassing for her. And she had no idea how to do so. So she did it the only way she could. She took him into the bedroom and sat him at her dresser whilst she sat on the bed naked and taught him about the female body. It was an unorthodox method, but it had worked.

"Don't ever change Naruto" she smiled as they entered their apartment. It was a large place, deceptively large. But then again, Fuinjutsu can make anything possible. The rooms were enlarged via the use of Seals. Which was why the four story mansion could fit into a small one bedroom apartment that the two shared. The best part was that the mansion was only accessible by them. While the Apartment was used for Hizumi's more nymphotic activities, the mansion was their home.

They weren't the perfect family. Naruto the village pariah, and Jinchikuri, whom near enough everyone hated to the point of trying to murder him. And an Ex-Kunoichi working Whore whom he had saved only four years prior. It had been weird at first. The woman had been wary of him for nearly the entirety of the first year. But she soon came to love him like he was her own. Maternal instincts she thought she would never have. And Thanks to Naruto's information gathering abilities, as well as the money that he had gathered from both his stipend and from the crime rings that he had helped bust, she was now free of her debt. Though it would forever be a black mark in her life. One that would never leave her.

"So any ideas on whom you will be teamed up with?" She asked as they sat down to watch a film together like they did every Friday night.

"Nope. I just hope it isn't the bastard Uchiha. I swear I might just release the fuzz ball from her cage if I am" he chuckled mirthfully as the two of them cuddled.

"Now that I would like to see" she giggled in response before sighing. "Did I ever tell you about my family Naruto?"

"No. I never asked because it seemed like a sore spot"

"I guess it is. But. I have you now. My real name is Uzumaki Hizumi of Uzushiogakure. I'm one of the few survivors of our village" she said. Surprising the blonde who looked at his surrogate mother with a raised eyebrow. "I was a Jōnin of Uzu before its destruction by the hands of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. A Class ten Seal master too" she sighed before standing up and undressing. A sight Naruto was used to as she tended to walk around naked from time to time. But this was the first time she had deliberately done so in front of him since the talk. Turning to face him full on she channelled some chakra, causing an intricate seal to spread across her body. "This seal makes it so I cannot use more than a tiny amount of chakra that is needed for Fuinjutsu, seals away most of my strength, and masks my chakra signature to just under average civilian levels"

"Why do you have it?"

"I put it on myself to hide from Konoha's ROOT ANBU. I wasn't going to risk being turned into breeding stock for that madman's pathetic power trip. It also doubles up as an Anti-Pregnancy seal" she focused more and whispered a single word. "KAI" Naruto watched as the seal glowed before disintegrating off of her like ashes flickering up from a fire. Naruto stared at her with a raised eyebrow as her body seemed to shift slightly. Her muscles tightened and sinew stretched as her strength returned. Her skin, that had signs of aging, regained its colour as it became taught again. Wrinkles fading and disappearing altogether. Her already perky D-cup breasts seemed to gain another cup size, becoming a mid-sized F-cup. And he could feel her chakra. It was Monstrously huge. Even the Kyubi, inside Naruto's seal, felt slightly awed by the fact that a mortal had the same amount of chakra as the Sanbi.

"So why now?" he asked.

"Because you are a genin now, I don't have to hide in order to protect you, and I recently found out whom your mother was" she smiled fondly at Naruto who was staring at her like she had grown another head. "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. The heiress of our clan. We really are family Naruto. Well you're my third cousin, but still" she had barely finished talking when she was embraced in a tight, loving embrace. Her head resting on Naruto's shoulder. Returning the hug she smiled. It was warm. She wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to be more than his mother figure.

"So I really have a family?" he whispered.

"Yes. And I will be here always. In whatever capacity you want. I will be your friend, your mother…your lover if need be" she giggled as he let go of her blushing and sputtering. "Oh come now. You're old enough. Or is it that you don't like me" she pouted cutely. Somthing Naruto found strange considering her age. She was older than his mother would have been had she lived.

"No. it's not that. It's just I never thought about it. You've been a mother to me for the last few years so I just don't know what to think"

"Well…you could always say yes, and we can go from there. Either way you get to receive training from me" she grinned. "Besides. I haven't had sex in over a year now. My body is near its limits" she shrugged. Naruto nearly passed out from information overload. His face a blush. "And~" she begun with a singsong voice as she approached him. A sway in her hips as she moved that seemed to capture his eyes. Eyes that had changed from the amethyst orbs that they used to be. To the most legendary of all doujutsu. The Rinnegan. It had happened when he had caught Hizumi being abused by one of her...clients. his anger had caused him to call upon the chakra of his tenant, and after he had dealt with said client, he had turned to find Hizumi not breathing. Thinking her dead, he had almost fallen into despair, just enough for him to awaken the Rinnegan. She had come to not long after to see a crying naruto, cradling her. It had almost broken her heart. Hizumi didn't care about that though. As Naruto hadn't lorded it over her, or anyone. Instead he had kept it secret from everyone.

Sighing, Naruto relented to his fate. He had known that this would happen as Hizumi had stated after she had warmed up to him that once he was a Genin she would show him just how to pleasure a woman. Looking up to the purple eyed woman in front of him he reached up and lowered his hood and pulled down his face mask. Exposing his whisker marks, the Rinnegan and his pair of foot long fox ears on his head. They were what distinguished him from others, and why he wore the hood in the first place.

He was only half human. A deal with the Kyubi at a young age had resulted in several changes in the blond haired Shinobi. He had entered his mindscape after a particularly bad beating. Following the sounds of breathing down the corridor he had awoken in until he entered a huge room with an equally huge pair of gates with a seal on them.

Behind them had been a pair of glowing eyes belonging to only one creature. The Kyubi no Kitsune. Though what came as a shock to Naruto was the fact that the beast was not only female, but wasn't evil. The moment he had entered the room he had been greeted by a smooth feminine voice that had held no malice whatsoever. The kyubi had spoken to him as an equal, possibly even a friend. And more importantly she had offered to train him. Her excuse being that she didn't want a weak container. But Naruto had been able to sense that there had been other intentions. Intentions that she had yet to announce.

"You promised me Naruto" Hizumi broke him from his thoughts.

"That I did. Well then" he chuckled and grabbed her, pulling her close. "I wonder if being a Hanyou Jinchikuri will affect my stamina?" he asked playfully. Leaning in for the first of many kisses. The two of them thankful that their expanded home also kept sound from escaping.

* * *

And there we have the first chapter. the events mentioned will be covered in flashbacks at later dates.

Also. Yes, Hizumi is an OC. a Jonin level Uzu Kunoichi who is rather level headed. no she doesn't have Kushina's chakra chains, and she doesn't have a doujutsu. the reason naruto has the rinnegan will be revealed later on.

Also the fact i have her as a former whore. she needed to hide herself, Pay her debts off, and keep out of ROOTS sight. if only to protect herself, since even though she is such a powerful force, even she would need to rest after a while, the perfect time to strike. and i seriously doubt Danzo would miss the chance to get an Uzumaki powerhouse under his thumb, or breed them to create Chakra powerhouses for his ROOT division.

Also, i know the Kyubi is a mass of malignant chakra, but seriously, if you dont like gray Kyubi then dont read, simplez no?

Also come up with a decent title for me ne?. the best five will be posted with the next chapter and then there will be a poll for it :3

Alarik out


End file.
